Awaken from the Past part 1
by Sayajin-Jounouchi
Summary: a Dragonball Z story ,which i have rated as PG13 due to violence


Ok this is my first Dragonball Z story I'm putting up its called Dragonball Z remember I don't take any credit for these characters and I'm just writing story about them. I hope you enjoy part one of this story. Remember any comments are welcome but no burning me please. Thanks

**Dragonball Z: Awaken From The Past (Part 1)**

Vegeta stood still. His arms folded. His whole body straight and up right his gaze set on only one opponent, Kakarot. Vegeta's face remained straight, his whole face beamed of his traditional Saiyan pride. Goku stood opposite Kakarot keeping the same stern look as Vegeta had on his face. He was positioned slightly side wards towards Vegeta but Goku remained still not flinching or did not show any signs of been intimidated by Vegeta in any way, shape, or form. Both proud warriors said nothing, it was a staring down contest at the moment. Seeing which warrior could intimidate the other. Vegeta was in his newest training gear, which was his blue sleeveless outfit with white gloves and boots to match. Goku was also in his newest training gear his blue kimono with yellow pants and white belt and light foot shoes.

The winds blew the hair of the two warrior's back. This scene, this set up, so familiar to the last two Saiyan Warriors. In fact this set up was just the same as when these great Saiyan Warriors locked horns in battle for the first time ever. The only thing different was the landscape they were in and the uniforms and of course their power levels, A lot had happened and changed since the day the two Saiyan's Prince Vegeta and Nappa arrived on earth for the first time. The tension was high so high it felt like electric was running off both Warriors bodies. This was no time for words it was time for action. Once again these two proud and mighty Saiyan Warriors would lock horns in battle.

Vegeta was the first to make a move he growled and slowly got into his fighting pose his feet scraping the ground as he positioned his feet.

"Lets go Kakarot! Show me what you got!" the proud Saiyan prince shouted as he clenched his fist nearest to Goku. Goku never flinched, nor blinked, the words engraved in his mind, after all, he had heard them so often. Goku looked out towards the direction of Orange Star City then slowly got into his starting fighting pose matching Vegeta pose for pose. He then looked directly at Vegeta. Vegeta looked back and the same old smirk formed on his face. The smirk that Goku had come to recognise as the starting gesture before Vegeta got to fight him. Goku took a deep breath, in then out to calm his self he then said, "lets go Vegeta!"

Vegeta let off a little chuckle as he said, "its about time Kakarot"

Vegeta's eyes burned with desire the desire to beat Goku. Goku's eyes matched Vegeta apart from one thing Goku eyes burned for the thrill of the challenge and battle that awaited him.

Both warrior's let off a mighty war cry as they both transformed into Super Saiyan's. Vegeta and Goku did this at the same time these two warriors were so used to the type of battles these had in the past, they were able to match each other move for move. The golden auras of the two fighters glowed brightly, so bright it was easy to spot from a distance, then with a clench of the fist, both fighters charged at each other their eyes fixed on each other. Not taking them off each other for a second, as if their glazed were permanently fixed on each other.

Both warriors clashed together in the middle of the landscape and both warriors burst into a stream of kicks and punches. Either fighters punches or kicks were managing to hit at the moment each punch or kick was been matched and blocked by both the opposite fighter. Both Vegeta and Goku were trying to gain some ground on the other fighter but neither one of them were giving any ground. Each fighter dug their feet into the ground and continued to deal punch's and kicks in hope that soon one or the other would hit to give them a bit of an advantage. Vegeta was the first to break away from the stream of kicks and punches, he stepped back quickly, only to give him the room to attempt a fast round house kick aimed at Goku's head. But Goku saw it coming he palmed it to the side then tried to counter with a sweep. But Vegeta reflexes got the better of Goku as he jumped up to dodges Goku's sweep.

But Goku was not giving up just yet. As soon as his sweep had missed Goku wasted no time in using his speed as he faded then reappeared above Vegeta in the hope that he could catch Vegeta off his guard as he was in the air. But Vegeta was already prepared for a move such as this for as soon as Goku had appeared and attempted a kick to Vegeta's forehead Vegeta used his speed to fade then reappear behind Goku to deliver a sharp elbow to the back off Goku's neck. But Goku's senses were sharp, he was able to evade this move by fading once more and appearing at the side of Vegeta.

Vegeta spotted Goku in the corner of his eye and did not delay in attempting another sharp kick to the stomach of Goku, but Goku blocked. Vegeta smirked Goku just smirked back as he pushed Vegeta's foot back. Vegeta quickly went back in for another jab with his left hand but Goku caught it. Goku then

Decided to match Vegeta as he performed a jab at Vegeta but with his right arm. But like Goku had just done with him, Vegeta caught the punch.

Both fighters' eyes continued to burn with that Saiyan passion and thrill of the fight. At this moment in time both fighters were equal matching each other blow for blow, their power levels also steady and equal. Both Fighters kept a grip of each other's hand's. But then both Vegeta and Goku started to use their knees as weapons, as both Fighters started to clash knees with each other blow after blow, while keeping their hands locked with the other. Both Vegeta and Goku used this as a test to see which fighter had the best endurance. Their golden aura's surrounding the two warriors in a complete circle. The blow from the knees echoing off each other with a harsh thud as muscle clashed with muscle. But both Goku's and Vegeta eyes, and tightness of the grips of the hands, showed that neither one was planning to back down just yet.

Both Vegeta's and Goku's faces were starting to show slight signs of pain as both fighters felt their knees starting to hurt from the sheer force of their knees meeting below after below non stop. Goku decided to make the next move by bringing his knee right under Vegeta's chin breaking this chain. Vegeta let go of Goku's hand as he stumbled back a bit. However, Vegeta quickly recovered from the knee to the chin and delivered a sharp kick to the stomach of Goku. This then made Goku stumble back as he sucked some air back into his lungs to allow him to quickly recover from the sharp kick to his stomach area. And yet again both fighter's remained equal at this moment in time.

Vegeta took this opportunity to continue his attack on Goku. Vegeta quickly charged at Goku again and was able to plant two more hard fists into Goku's gut. This made Goku let out a quick "ahh",

As he held his stomach. Vegeta's smirk beamed as he was able to make Goku cry out he then decided to carry on as he span around to perform a backwards roundhouse kick. But this time Goku was able to catch Vegeta's foot Vegeta let off a growl but Goku wasted no time on listening to it he started to spin Vegeta around then let go hurtling Vegeta into a mountain side. Vegeta formed a crater around him as his body planted itself into the mountain due to the force of the throw. While Vegeta recovered Goku took this time to regain air into his lungs, which had just been, lost thanks to Vegeta's hard punches to the gut.

Vegeta opened his eyes he then pulled himself out of the mountainside and charge at Goku he shouted, "you got lucky that time Kakarot! That won't happen again! Grr!"

He then flung two more punches at Goku's face but this time in more rage. But Goku dodged both of them and counted by performing a hard punch to Vegeta gut. This made Vegeta cry out with a little "ahh!" but as he was bent over holding his gut, Goku delivered another sharp blow to the back of Vegeta's neck, which made Vegeta cry out again slightly, and also sent Vegeta hurtling this time to the floor. But Vegeta managed to regain his balance before he hit the floor forming another crater around him self that showed he had landed hard but on his feet. Goku looked down and smirked like he knew Vegeta was going be able to do that Vegeta locked gazes again with Goku by looking up but had the same smirk on his face that Goku had.

Vegeta then slowly rose to his feet he cupped his hands and started to form energy. His palms faced outwards as the red energy started to glow. Goku smirked ended and turned very quickly into a stern fighting face as he started to see Vegeta form one of his trademark Moves. Goku decided to match it as he cupped his hands and took his fighting stance in the air above Vegeta as he started to form his trademark move. Goku started to say "Kameah…haameah…."

Vegeta's smirk at that point in time had disappeared and turned into a stern fighting face as he had just realised Goku was going to try and match his blast. Vegeta said out loud as the red energy in his palms glowed bigger "Galic gun.."

In the next moment both fighter had formed their two powerful trademarks move. The tension was high. The two blasts glowed in the fighter's hands. Then at the same time both fighters release their blasts "FIRE!"

Vegeta screamed, as his blast was the first to release sending the red colour energy soaring towards Goku. Goku blast was not that far behind as he screamed "hameAH!"

At that moment in time, Goku's blue coloured energy started to descend downwards to meet the red energy of Vegeta's Galic Gun.

Both Vegeta and Goku braced them selves for the force that was to come when these two mighty blasts collided. The blasts soared closer at this point. Vegeta dug his feet deep into the ground, Goku's eyes narrowed as the blast's closed in on each other. The two blasts met with incredible force the two colours hit and echoed as the two blasts swirled around each other, mixing the blue with the red. The light was so bright that it nearly made Vegeta and Goku have to look away. The two Saiyan warriors had just locked battle with fists it was now time to lock horns in ki blasts.

The force from the two blasts nearly sent Goku and Vegeta flying but the two fighters tightened their bodies and stood their ground the energy still flowing from the two fighters powering their trademark moves against the other fighters trademark. It was yet again another endurance test for the two fighters but this time their ki been the weapons. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he let out another wave portion that added to the force of his blast. Goku could feel the memento shift so with another war cry Goku forced another portion of energy, which was able to shift the memento in his favour. Vegeta was able to feel this and started to feel his feet slide. Vegeta growled, as he looked up at Goku "You WON'T win this one! KAKAROT! GrrAHH!"

Vegeta then let off another blast of rage that made the golden aura around him to flare up as he started to release more wave portions in hope that this would now over power Goku. But Goku was up for the challenge and was willing to fight Vegeta. However, what both fighters did not notice was the blast swelling up more and more like a balloon. But at this point in the battle both fighters' pride blinded them from the obvious. Both Goku and Vegeta were not going stop until one of them had been defeated.

Both warriors were putting everything into these two blasts. The strain on the two fighters' bodies was starting to show at this point in time. But not once did the two fighters disconnect their gazes with each other. But like a balloon the two blasts could not take the pressure so with rattle and shake, both blasts started to expend otherwise and started to suck both fighters in. Goku was the first to look away and growl, "ahh the force it's too big!"

Vegeta just looked away as he started to get sucked in as well. Both fighters had to break away now. Both fighters tried to break away but it was to late there was a boom that was deafening to the ears. The blasts throw both Vegeta and Goku back. Both fighters spun freely out of control and into two mountains opposite sides of each other. The mountains encased the fighters as they hit the mountain at such a powerful velocity and disappeared out of sight. Then as the smoke cleared and the last bits of rocks fell to pieces. There was a tense silence. Not a single movement or sound from the two proud fighters. All that remained was the holes where the fighters hit the mountainside and disappeared out of view with not a trace. The atmosphere had settled once again.


End file.
